In the field of aviation, an airplane pilot is required to use many battery-powered devices, which devices serve either a primary or backup function. It is imperative that a pilot have ready access to a fresh supply of batteries in the event that batteries become inoperative or spent during flight. Some of these battery-powered devices include: handheld global positioning systems (GPS), handheld emergency radio transceivers, handheld calculators, “EGB”'s, flashlights, and intercom systems for additional communication headsets.
Different battery-powered devices use different size batteries. Batteries are available in standard sizes and voltages, such as sizes: AAA, AA, C, D and 9V. It has been known for pilots to carry an assortment of batteries loosely in a pilot's flight bag, a hand carried case used by pilots to carry personal items or small items needed in the performance of piloting an airplane. However, when a battery is required it must be located within the flight bag by the pilot during flight. During an emergency, if cabin lighting is lost or the pilot is preoccupied with controlling the aircraft, finding batteries loosely stored in a flight bag can be troublesome and time-consuming.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,670,268; 4,109,980; D490,375 and D301,575 describe various battery holding and storage devices.
The present inventors have recognized that in the aviation field particularly, there is a need for a battery holding and dispensing device that is compact, easy to locate in a dark environment, is conveniently sized to be carried in a pilot's flight bag, is easy to manipulate to dispense a desired battery even when in a dark environment, and can hold an assortment of batteries.